


Мечтают ли гриверы об электроовцах?

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если теория мультивселенной верна, где-то просто обязана существовать вселенная, в которой Дилан О'Брайен написал «Бегущего в лабиринте», Томас Сангстер был его редактором, а Кая Скоделарио так же прекрасна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечтают ли гриверы об электроовцах?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF The Maze Runner 2015.
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Авторский взгляд на персонажей, заигрывания с фандомом, зайчатки постмодернизма.  
> 2\. Автор имеет очень смутное представление о том, как функционируют издательства, поэтому давайте допустим, что в этой вселенной они функционируют именно так.  
> 3\. Если в процессе чтения вам начало казаться, что автор стебется, знайте: он делает это с любовью.

_Стыдно убивать героев для того, чтобы растрогать холодных и расшевелить равнодушных.  
Евгений Шварц «Обыкновенное чудо»_

— Я ненавижу свою работу, — пожаловался Томас чашке с кофе, которую Кая поставила на очередную нетленку молодого и подающего надежды автора.

Зеленая старбаксовская сирена лишь ехидно ухмыльнулась в ответ, и Томас вдруг испытал острое желание швырнуть чашку в стену, чтобы не видеть этой издевательской улыбки. Остановили его две вещи: нежелание делать ремонт в кабинете за свой счет и врожденная интеллигентность.

На самом деле Сангстер свою работу в издательстве любил, несмотря на тонны шлака, которые ему приходилось читать. На десятки бездарных рукописей непременно находилась одна стоящая, и чувство удовлетворения, которое он испытывал, глядя на пришедшую из типографии книгу талантливого автора, вполне компенсировало часы, потраченные на чтение всякой графомании.

Кроме того, работа в издательстве для Томаса была своего рода вызовом. Вызовом матери, которая считала, что он непременно должен пойти по стопам родителей и стать актером. Правда, она так и не смирилась с выбором сына и все еще считала, что Томас зарыл свой талант в землю, но он уже привык не принимать ее причитания близко к сердцу. Вызовом собственной дислексии, наперекор которой Томас получил степень по литературе, устроился работать в издательство и проводил рабочее время за чтением рукописей.

К сожалению, писать шаблонные отказы графоманам, возомнившим себя гениями, ему приходилось чаще, чем передавать достойные внимания рукописи начальству, но у каждой работы есть свои недостатки, правда ведь?

Вздохнув, Томас сделал глоток кофе и выругался, заметив, что на титульном листе еще не прочитанной рукописи остался коричневый отпечаток донышка. Снова. Кая всегда умудрялась поставить чашку в самом неподходящем месте. Правда, все рукописи, которые она таким образом «помечала», в итоге оказывались в стопке «не годится», у Каи будто бы чутье какое-то было.

Приготовившись писать очередной отказ, Томас положил рукопись перед собой. Титульный лист гласил: «Бегущий в лабиринте. Автор: Дилан О'Брайен».

— Поклонник Ридли Скотта, что ли? — скептически фыркнул Томас, заранее снимая с книги пять баллов: от любителей аллюзий и прочей интертекстуальности редко можно было ожидать чего-то хорошего. Подзаголовок «молодежная антиутопия» стоил книге еще пяти баллов.

Отхлебнув еще немного кофе, Томас перевернул страницу и приступил к чтению.

К его удивлению, книга оказалась очень даже неплохой. Не шедевр, конечно, но с шедеврами в последнее время вообще была напряженка. В «Бегущем» обнаружился интересный мир, хорошо прописанные персонажи, сохраняющаяся до самого конца интрига и даже задел для сиквела.

Несмотря на то, что сам Томас не был любителем подобной литературы, он не мог не отметить, что у книги есть все шансы на коммерческий успех, особенно если отдать ее хорошему редактору и тщательно спланировать рекламную кампанию. А поскольку в их издательстве плохих специалистов не водилось, Сангстер был практически на сто процентов уверен, что «Бегущий в лабиринте» может стать их новым бестселлером. Оставалась самая малость — убедить в этом Уэса.

— Пя-а-а-атница! — пропела Кая, выдергивая рукопись у Томаса из-под носа. — Хватит работать. Ты. Я. Бар. Прямо сейчас.

Несколько раз растерянно моргнув, Томас посмотрел на часы. Рабочий день и правда уже закончился, но он настолько увлекся чтением, что этого не заметил.

— Я еще не дочитал, — попытался отмазаться он. Вообще-то ему нравились пятничные посиделки с Каей, но после того как их прошлый поход по барам каким-то невероятным образом завершился в розовом автобусе с плюшевыми сиденьями, Томас решил, что с него хватит. Если не навсегда, то на ближайшее время точно.

— Не аргумент, — отрезала Кая, отскакивая от стола, чтобы не дать Сангстеру выдернуть у нее рукопись. — Для того чтобы составить мнение о книге, тебе достаточно прочитать четверть. Максимум. Ты прочитал три четверти, значит, все выводы о книге уже сделаны, и ты идешь со мной в бар!

Крыть Томасу было нечем. Засунув все-таки конфискованную у Каи рукопись в сумку, он надел куртку и покорно последовал за неугомонной Скоделарио, которая взяла курс на какой-то хипстерский бар в Сохо.

В баре — вполне предсказуемо — оказалось людно и душно. Томас даже начал беспокоиться, что им не удастся найти свободный столик, но Кая уверенно тащила его за собой сквозь толпу к столику, приютившемуся в дальнем углу. Там уже сидел какой-то парень, но Каю это, судя по всему, совершенно не волновало.

— Привет, Дилан, — поздоровалась она. — Прости за опоздание, но кое-кто, — она больно сжала руку Томаса, которую все еще держала в своей, — сегодня заработался.

— Эй, я не виноват, что мне в кои-то веки досталась приличная рукопись, — возмутился Томас, выдергивая руку из цепкой хватки Каи. — Тебе не понять моих страданий, о презренная рекламщица.

— Специалист по маркетингу, — холодно поправила Кая.

Парень — Дилан — смотрел на них с нескрываемым весельем на взгляде. В Сангстере вдруг проснулась его врожденная интеллигентность, и он вспомнил, что забыл представиться.

— Меня зовут Томас, — сказал он, протягивая руку для приветствия.

— Дилан, приятно познакомиться.

— Томас работает со мной в издательстве, — встряла Кая, решив внести свою лепту в знакомство, — а Дилан...

— А я работаю в «Старбаксе», — поспешно перебил Дилан. — Собственно, там мы с Каей и познакомились: когда появляется постоянный клиент с нездоровым пристрастием к двойным порциям взбитых сливок и кокосовой стружке, сложно не захотеть узнать его поближе.

Томас фыркнул; любовь Каи к сладкому была в издательстве притчей во языцех, и без шуток про гипергликемию не проходило и дня.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что вы найдете общий язык, — мрачно сказала Кая, — пусть и за мой счет.

С этими словами она развернулась и направилась к бару — добывать у бармена один из своих любимых приторно-сладких коктейлей с названиями, которые не стоит упоминать в приличном общества.

— Возьми мне пива, — хором крикнули Дилан с Томасом ей вслед, переглянулись и рассмеялись.

Дилан, как выяснилось, закончил Университет Ольстера — английский и медиа — и, едва получив диплом, перебрался из родного Белфаста в Лондон. Он еще не решил, чем хочет заниматься после колледжа, поэтому устроился на временную работу в «Старбакс» и время от времени подрабатывал написанием статей для спортивных сайтов.

— А тебе никогда не хотелось писать что-нибудь более... весомое, чем интернет-статьи? — поинтересовался Томас. — Книги, например?

Дилан задумался. Весь их предыдущий разговор протекал легко, без пауз, но для ответа на этот вопрос ему словно бы пришлось подбирать слова.

— Думаю, писать книги стоит тогда, когда тебе действительно есть, чтобы сказать читателю, — уклончиво ответил Дилан, — а не просто ради того, чтобы написать.

— Золотые слова, — ответил Томас и поднял бутылку, предлагая за это выпить. — Но если бы все так думали, я бы остался без работы.

— Так, хватит о работе, — решительно заявила Кая, хлопнув рукой по столу. — Выходные впереди, забудьте о рукописях и...

— Кофе, — услужливо подсказал Дилан, когда Кая почему-то запнулась.

— И кофе, — согласилась Кая. — Пора в отрыв!

Остаток вечера Томасу запомнился очень смутно. Кажется, Кая пыталась забраться на барную стойку, чтобы всем рассказать, что Дилана ждет великое будущее, а Дилан в этот момент признавался в любви кожаной куртке Томаса и пытался выменять ее на свою подушку — Сангстер, кстати, так и не понял, что в этой подушке было такого особенного. Но, возможно, это был лишь плод его воображения, распаленного бесконечными рукописями. После пятничного вечера, проведенного в компании Каи Скоделарио, уверенным нельзя быть ни в чем.

* * *  
Выходные Томаса пролетели незаметно за борьбой с похмельем, оплакиванием Чака и размышлениями о том, что же такое написать в рецензии на «Бегущего в лабиринте», чтобы убедить Уэса ответить автору согласием. К вечеру воскресенья он забраковал десяток вариантов разной степени восторженности, набросал список логичных аргументов и преисполнился уверенности в том, что книгу удастся протащить в печать.

Придя на работу в понедельник, Томас первым делом расширил составленный список до полноценной рецензии и с решительным видом положил ее на стол Уэса вместе с рукописью. Он сделал все, что мог, оставалось только надеяться, что этого окажется достаточно.

Неделя прошла в томительном ожидании. Уэс никогда не давал ответ сразу — он всегда взвешивал все «за» и «против», к тому же кроме утверждения рукописей у него и других дел было по горло. О принятом решении он никогда не уведомлял Сангстера лично, а просто пересылал ему на электронную почту копию предложения о сотрудничестве или отказа. Поэтому всю неделю Томас проверял почту в три раза чаще, чем обычно.

К утру пятницы он потерял всякую надежду узнать о решении относительно «Бегущего» на этой неделе. Для очистки совести проверив почту, Томас все-таки обнаружил в ящике письмо от Уэса, но совершенно не то, которого ожидал. Во входящих лежало приглашение на совещание, причем это явно была не массовая рассылка для всех редакторов.

В последний раз Томаса вызывали на совещание к Уэсу после того, как конкурирующее издательство выпустило «Пятьдесят оттенков серого». Он ожидал головомойки, потому что в свое время решительно завернул рукопись Э. Л. Джеймс, но Уэс вместо этого похвалил его вкус и чутье и выписал Сангстеру премию — за поддержание репутации издательства. Но осадок после встречи все равно остался какой-то неприятный.

В общем, идя на совещание, Томас ожидал чего угодно — кроме, пожалуй, встречи с Диланом из хипстерского бара. Увидев Томаса, тот вскочил с кресла и неловким жестом взъерошил волосы. Выглядел он не удивленно, а скорее слегка виновато, словно ожидал встретить Томаса, но не был уверен, как тот на эту встречу отреагирует.

— Томас, знакомься, это Дилан О’Брайен, наш новый автор, — сияя, объявил Уэс. Новые авторы на стадии знакомства всегда вызывали у него приступ эйфории, это потом он начинал бухтеть, что с оторванными от реальностями гениями невозможно работать. — Дилан, это Томас Сангстер, именно ему принадлежит честь открытия твоего таланта.

— Мы знакомы, — машинально ответил Томас, все еще слегка обескураженный.

Если подумать, все факты прекрасно сходились: ирландская фамилия и Университет Ольстера, английский и медиа в качестве специализации, знакомство с Каей, уклончивые ответы на вопросы о писательстве. Но все равно как-то сложно было соотнести реального человека с тем абстрактным образом автора, сложившимся в голове во время чтения книги.

— О, это просто замечательно! — радостно сказал Уэс, то ли не заметивший повисшей в воздухе неловкости, то ли (что более вероятно) решивший ее проигнорировать, и загадочно продолжил: — Потому что ближайшие несколько месяцев вам придется очень тесно общаться.

Загадочное объявление Уэса перестало быть загадочным черед пятнадцать минут, когда выяснилось, что в качестве давно обещанного повышения Томас был прикреплен к «Бегущему» в качестве редактора. Как к этому относиться, Сангстер еще не понимал.

С одной стороны, именно ради этого Томас пришел в издательство, к тому же книга ему нравилась, а автор вызывал симпатию. С другой стороны — ему доверили первое серьезное занятие, которое ни в коем случае нельзя было провалить, да и личная симпатия никак не гарантировала продуктивных рабочих отношений.

После совещания Дилан пригласил Томаса выпить кофе и обсудить рабочие вопросы в более неформальной обстановке.

— Мне кажется, я задолжал тебе объяснение, — начал он, едва они устроились за дальним столиком в уютной кофейне, облюбованной работниками издательства (за исключением, пожалуй, Каи, хранившей верность «Старбаксу» и двойным порциям взбитых сливок).

— Вообще-то ты не обязан мне ничего объяснять, — вежливо сказал Сангстер, — но, если честно, мне было бы любопытно услышать.

— Отправить рукопись в ваше издательство мне посоветовала Кая, — начал Дилан. — Я тогда еще не знал, где она работает. Просто вскользь упомянул о романе, а она в меня вцепилась — ну, знаешь, как Кая умеет — и не отставала, пока я не отправил.

Томас вспомнил отпечаток донышка кружки на титульном листе рукописи: Кая вполне могла положить рукопись на самый верх стопки и вдобавок еще чашкой сверху припечатать, чтобы Томас гарантированно обратил на нее внимание. Когда Скоделарио чего-то хочет, она этого добивается.

— По-моему, она тебе в баре пыталась рассказать, — продолжил Дилан, — но я не хотел, чтобы ты подумал, будто я рассчитываю на какое-то особенное отношение.

Сангстер с понимающим видом кивнул. Дилан нравился ему все больше, а Кая определенно заслужила корзину с фруктами. Или все латте со взбитыми сливками в мире.

— А как тебе вообще пришла в голову идея книги? — спросил Томас. Ему редко выпадала возможность спросить у авторов, с чего все начиналось, а ведь момент рождения идеи — он самый волнующий.

— Вообще-то изначально я хотел написать книгу об оборотнях, — рассмеялся Дилан. — О старшекласснике-неудачнике, который вдруг узнал, что он оборотень, и все заверте...

— Я такое в каком-то фильме видел, — перебил Томас, нахмурившись.

— Вот! Именно! — пылко согласился Дилан. — Очень вторично. Поэтому получилась не книга про оборотней, а «Бегущий в Лабиринте». А то, что название напоминает о фильме Ридли Скотта, — так это случайно получилось. Мы вообще живем в эпоху постмодерна. Если бы я хотел сделать осознанную отсылку, книга называлась бы «Мечтают ли гриверы об электроовцах?», потому что надо уважать первоисточники, и это было бы прекрасно и ужасно одновременно...

— И я бы завернул твою рукопись, едва взглянув на титульный лист, — закончил за него Томас и провел ребром ладони поперек горла: — Вот вы у меня где уже сидите, постмодернисты.

— Итонский воротничок не давит? — ехидно поинтересовался Дилан. — Так вот, идею с оборотнями я быстро отбросил. А задумка «Бегущего» пришла в первый год в университете, в разгар экзаменов. Меня тогда все невыразимо достало, очень хотелось все бросить, вот и пришел мрачный сюжет про подростков, запертых в центре полного чудовищ лабиринта.

— Терапия, — фыркнул Сангстер.

— Вроде того. Сдал экзамены, сел писать — и закончил как раз к получению диплома. Советника Пейдж писал с декана, между прочим.

— Можешь передать ей привет в предисловии к первому изданию.

— Ну, до первого издания нам еще далеко, так ведь? — поморщился Дилан, внезапно в полной мере осознав, что скоро его magnum opus начнут безжалостно редактировать.

Томас кивнул и пустился в объяснения тонкостей работы над текстом. О'Брайен внимательно слушал, задавая уточняющие вопросы. Распрощались они минут через сорок, весьма довольные встречей, но у Томаса было ощущение, что все началось слишком гладко, поэтому дальше следует ожидать какой-нибудь подлянки.

* * *  
Подозрения Томаса оправдались: работать с Диланом оказалось непросто. Он всеми силами противился любым правкам и защищал каждое слово в тексте, словно глупая, но отважная мама-курица защищает цыплят от какой-нибудь хищной птицы. Томасу было очень неприятно ощущать себя такой птицей, но он просто делал свою работу и намеревался сделать ее хорошо.

— Лестница, — закатывая глаза, простонал Сангстер, — что им мешало попросить у создателей лестницу? Почему они у тебя такие идиоты, Дилан?

— Ты когда-нибудь пытался убегать от гриверов с лестницей? — парировал Дилан. — К тому же, даже если бы они ее попросили, Создатели все равно не стали бы присылать.

— Ну можно же было сколотить из подручных материалов, — пробурчал Томас чисто по инерции, прекрасно понимая, что О’Брайена ему не переспорить. Чертово ирландское упрямство.

— Ладно, идем дальше, — продолжил Сангстер с обреченным вздохом. — Ты не мог бы слегка притушить этот пылающий костер броманса между Томасом и Ньютом? Это же практически гомоэротика для самых маленьких: «Томас обернулся и увидел улыбающегося Ньюта. И от этой улыбки юноше стало так уютно, что окружающий мир снова показался вполне приятным местечком», — пафосно процитировал он по памяти.

— А что ты имеешь против… — начал Дилан, но потом махнул рукой и отрезал: — Нет, знаешь что? Не мог бы. Этот «пылающий костер броманса», как ты изволил выразиться, повышает вероятность того, что у книги появится фандом. Ты вообще знаешь, что такое фандом?

— Конечно, я знаю, что такое фандом, — с обидой ответил Томас. — У меня есть младшая сестра, которая сидит на Тумблере. Я на ее фанфиках тренировался редактировать рукописи.

— Ну, тогда ты должен понимать великую силу фандома!

— Дилан. Ты написал книгу про несколько десятков подростков мужского пола, запертых в замкнутом пространстве. Два года. Без женщин! Ей фандом по умолчанию гарантирован.

— По-моему, ты много на себя берешь... Томми. Я готов принять все твои правки по стилю, но не надо пытаться перекраивать сюжет и персонажей.

Дилан прикурил, давая Томасу понять, что разговор на данный момент окончен, и бросил смятую пачку на стол. Сангстер с хмурым видом вытащил из нее сигарету и последовал примеру О'Брайена. Обычно одного пассивно-агрессивного перекура в гнетущем молчании им хватало, чтобы оттаять и перестать бросаться друг на друга... до поры до времени.

Докурив, Томас немного оттаял и нашел в себе силы извиниться перед Диланом за придирки, Дилан в ответ извинился за чересчур бурную реакцию, они выкурили еще по сигарете в знак примирения и продолжили разговор уже немного спокойнее.

— Почему тебя вообще так волнует фандом? — спросил Томас. — Большинство писателей не слишком хорошо относятся к фанатскому творчеству.

— Ну, я не большинство писателей, — пожал плечами Дилан. — Я специализировался в английском и медиа, помнишь? Это же половина веселья — отпустить мир и персонажей, чтобы посмотреть, что с ними будет дальше. Убить Ньюта в сиквеле и наблюдать за тем, как читатели ищут способы его оживить. Раньше писатели и мечтать о такой обратной связи не могли.

— Не надо убивать Ньюта, — попросил Сангстер. Ньют ему нравился. — И не стыдно убивать героев ради того, чтобы манипулировать чувствами читателей?

— Эй, я еще никого не убил, — попытался оправдаться Дилан, но по его лицу было видно, что — нет, не стыдно.

— Кроме Бена. И Алби. И Чака. И… Ладно, — махнул рукой Томас. — Понимаю твой подход. Эпоха новых медиа во всей красе. Только Ньюта все равно не надо убивать.

— Я подумаю, — сказал О’Брайен. — Во второй книге у меня на него другие планы, а там посмотрим.

— Уже планируешь вторую книгу? — спросил Сангстер.

— Я с самого начала планировал как минимум три, — ответил Дилан. — И я их напишу, даже если первая книга провалится. В конце концов, я и ее не планировал издавать — думал просто загрузить в интернет для бесплатного скачивания. Но тут случилась Кая. Мне вообще процесс написания нравится больше результата.

— И чем же?

— Наверное, тем, что писательское мастерство нельзя отточить до идеала. Всегда есть чему учиться и куда расти. Вот Роулинг, например, с «Гарри Поттера» вполне успешно перешла на социальную драму и криминальные романы.

— Хотя могла спокойно почивать на лаврах, — задумчиво сказал Томас. — Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Задумывался когда-нибудь о том, что напишешь после «Бегущего»?

— Поживем — увидим. Для автобиографии пока, пожалуй, рановато, а вот все остальные возможности я не исключаю.

Работа над редактурой после этого разговора пошла как-то веселее, хотя без закатывания глаз, многозначительного хмыканья и периодических шпилек все равно не обходилось. Дилан параллельно умудрялся писать сиквел, периодически даже советуясь с Томасом по поводу некоторых моментов. Сангстер неизменно возмущался, что не хочет спойлеров, но в глубине души гордился тем, что Дилан ценит его мнение.

* * *  
Редактура, как оказалось, была только цветочками по сравнению с ягодками верстки, дизайна, повторной вычитки, утверждений, переделок, повторных утверждений, новых переделок...

Уэс, а потом еще и Томас с Каей сразу предупредили Дилана, что процесс будет длительным — дедлайн авторам обычно ставили за пятнадцать месяцев до планируемой даты публикации, но деятельному и нетерпеливому О'Брайену непросто было с этим смириться.

Масла в огонь подливала Кая, взявшаяся за разработку рекламной стратегии с неожиданным даже для нее рвением. Дилан оказался погребен под ворохом опросников, призванных помочь Кае в составлении маркетингового плана, и еще каких-то бумажек, в содержании и назначении которых он даже не пытался разобраться.

Сангстер, свою часть работы уже выполнивший, с сочувственным видом крутился поблизости и проявлял трогательную заботу о здоровье работников интеллектуального труда, принося им ройбуш вместо чая, кофе и энергетиков. Отсутствие кофеина сказалось на Дилане весьма благотворно, и он почти перестал нервничать... ровно до того момента, когда на утверждение прислали обложку.

— Он похож на Джастина Бибера, — мрачно заявил Дилан, разглядывая макет.

— Да ну? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Сангстер, но, присмотревшись, вынужден был согласиться: — И правда похож.

— А перерисовать можно? — спросил Дилан. — Если художник не может нормально нарисовать из головы, просто найдем ему другую модель. Непохожую на Джастина Бибера.

— Кого это, например? — задумчиво поинтересовался Уэс.

— Да хоть меня! Чем я не Томас?

— Это в тебе тщеславие говорит, Дилан, — ответил Томас. — Ты просто хочешь, чтобы твой светлый лик смотрел на читателей с обеих сторон обложки.

— Ничего подобного! — возмутился Дилан.

— К тому же, — продолжил Сангстер, игнорируя возмущение О'Брайена, — это может навести читателей на мысль, что Томас — Мэри-Сью.

— Марти Стью, — машинально поправил Уэс. — И позволю себе с тобой не согласиться. Мне кажется, Дилан подал отличную идею. Будем ближе к читателю.

— Вот сейчас мы все пойдем у него на поводу, а потом он заявит, что хочет играть главную роль в экранизации, — пробурчал Сангстер себе под нос, но спорить с начальством не стал.

Блестящая идея О'Брайена в итоге вылилась в то, что Ньюта рисовали с Томаса, а Терезу — с Каи. Точнее, даже не рисовали с нуля, а колдовали над специально отснятыми по этому случаю фотографиями в графическом редакторе: Дилану изменили стрижку, Сангстеру удлинили волосы и добавили бицепсы.

Томас, маяча за спиной у дизайнера, не прекращал бухтеть о том, что надо было не заморачиваться и разместить на обложке изображение Лабиринта, но на него никто не обращал внимания.

Когда новая обложка была готова, Томас долго смотрел на нее с весьма задумчивым видом, а потом изрек:

— Дилан, беру свои слова обратно. Идеальная обложка. А с этой дурацкой стрижкой тебя в Томасе все равно никто не узнает.

— Уэс, можно, я его ударю? — как бы между прочим спросил Дилан, замахиваясь макетом.

— А я думал, глэйдер глэйдера не обидит, — надулся Сангстер и поспешил отобрать у О'Брайена макет, прежде чем тот успел претворить свою угрозу в жизнь.

— Никто никого бить не будет, — отрезал Уэс. — Мы же интеллигентные люди, Дилан, победи его в словесной дуэли.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— Нет. Сейчас дуй на встречу со специалистом по социальным медиа. Уверен, вам найдется, о чем поговорить. Сангстер, ты тоже куда-нибудь дуй, а то сделаю менеджером проектов. В наказание за чрезмерное рвение.

— Я у вас что, мальчик для битья сегодня, что ли? — возмутился Томас.

— Да! — хором ответили Дилан и Кая.

— Все, хватит, — не выдержал Уэс. — Обложку утвердили, а теперь все вон отсюда.

Дилан с Каей подхватили под руки все еще обиженно дующегося Томаса и оперативно вывели его из кабинета. До публикации оставалось еще несколько месяцев, а вот нервов уже практически ни у кого не осталось.

— Получу авторские экземпляры — напьюсь и сделаю стрижку «под Томаса», — мрачно пообещал Дилан.

— Никаких стрижек, — запротестовала Кая. — У тебя впереди встречи с читателями и всякие коны — надо выглядеть прилично.

— Тогда просто напьюсь, — вздохнул Дилан.

— А сиквел кто будет писать? — вклинился приободрившийся Сангстер.

— Хэмингуэй говорил, что писать надо пьяным, а редактировать трезвым. Поэтому мне пить можно, это тебе нельзя.

— Не говорил он такого. Это неточная цитата из Питера де Ври. Как ты диплом вообще получил с такими заблуждениями?

— Дилан, ты на встречу опаздываешь, — напомнила Кая, решив придушить литературную дискуссию в зародыше — Дилан с Томасом могли спорить часами и в итоге так ни к чему и не прийти, потому что процесс для них был важнее результата.

— Да. Точно, — спохватился О'Брайен. — До новых встреч, друзья мои! И да, Томми, я знаю, что Хэмингуэй такого не говорил. Просто у тебя делается очень забавное лицо, когда ты сталкиваешься с вопиющим литературным невежеством.

— Кая! Можно, я его ударю?

* * *  
— А ты знал, что беременность у жирафов длится около пятнадцати месяцев? — задумчиво спросил Дилан, крутя в руках авторский экземпляр книги — неестественно глянцевый и все еще пахнущий типографской краской.

— Ты сейчас кого с жирафом сравнил? — поинтересовался Сангстер. — Наше издательство или свой роман?

— Пожалуй, роман, — решил О'Брайен после секундного раздумья. — Между прочем, новорожденный жирафенок падает вниз с почти двухметровой высоты. Наверное, ему страшно и больно.

— Э-эй, вот не надо этого, — обеспокоенно сказал Томас. — Все будет отлично. Спорим на двадцать фунтов, что еще увидим «Бегущего» в списке бестселлеров по версии New York Times?

— Нет, — покачал головой Дилан. — Спорим на игрушечного жирафа.

Через несколько месяцев на рабочем столе Томаса появился игрушечный жираф по имени Гривер и новая рукопись с отпечатком кофейной кружки.

— И не дай тебе бог убить Ньюта, — пробормотал Сангстер, принимаясь за чтение.

**Вместо эпилога**

_«Спасибо маме, папе и сестре Джулии за то, что всегда уважали мое право на собственный выбор и поддерживали в любой ситуации._  
_Спасибо Тайлеру за то, что три года терпел гения за работой и не дал мне умереть от голода, обезвоживания и недосыпа._  
_Спасибо Кае за настойчивость, оптимизм и умение спустить с небес на землю._  
_Спасибо Томасу за поддержку и терпение. Ты идеальный Ньют для моего Томми._  
_Спасибо великолепной команде, благодаря которой вы держите в руках эту книгу._  
_Я не знаю, мечтают ли гриверы об электроовцах (упс, внутренняя шутка!), но знаю, что я и мечтать не мог о том, что этот текст когда-нибудь напечатают._  
_Иногда нужно позволять вашим друзьям мечтать за вас»._


End file.
